The Science Project
by Mea Maxima Culpa
Summary: Akane has come up with a science project, and it's one that will make her life a little bit easier. Guess who her test subject is.
1. What did she make now?

The science fair was in one week. Akane knew she had to think of something. And then it hit her. Something that would make her life a little bit easier. She couldn't wait.

THE SCIENCE PROJECT

By: Mea Maxima Culpa

Be forewarned there is a bit of OOC on Akane's part. Other than that, this fic is for Ranma and Akane lovers. Just them. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. It's all Rumiko Takahashi's and she's welcome to it.

Five days later

Akane wiped a greasy hand across her forehead and sighed. It was finished. All the time and work she put into it would finally pay off. Now she just had to find her test subject. 

Ranma was late as usual. He had been mauled by Shampoo again and it had taken him nearly twenty minutes to pry her off. As he walked into the Tendo dojo, he could sense a feeling of foreboding wash over him. He took it that Akane was having a bad day. The door slammed shut behind him and the little hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There stood Akane with an eerie smile on her face.

"Welcome home, Ranma. I hope you've had a nice day." Akane said calmly, her face not showing any hint of what was in store for her "fiancé." 

"Um, yeah, it was okay. Why?" Ranma asked, the warning bells going off in his head. 'Why is she being so nice?'

"Well, I have a favor to ask you." Akane said, peering at him.

"What?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"Would you help me test out my science project?" Akane asked as she prettily stuck out her lower lip and batted her eyes at him. 'Maybe my somewhat questionable women skills will help me.'

"Hell no!" Ranma shouted. "Last time I helped you with a "project" you fried my hair and I couldn't walk straight for a week!" He started looking for a quick escape route. Unfortunately for Ranma, he didn't see Akane's mallet come out until it was too late and embedded in his face. He was promptly knocked unconscious.

"Fine." Akane mumbled as she dragged an unconscious Ranma by his foot, up to her room. "If you want to do it the hard way..."

"Ugh, she just had to hit me with her mallet, didn't she?" Ranma grunted as he awoke from his unconscious state. "Now, where am I?"

As he lifted his head, much to his surprise, he found himself in Akane's bedroom . . . tied to a chair.

"She's gone whacked. That's the only way I can explain this, the crazy, uncute tomboy has gone completely psycho." He mumbled, as he tried to wriggle free of the ropes that held him.

"I can assure you, Ranma, that I am completely sane," A voice said from behind him. "And I just need you to cooperate for once. Completely. Okay?"

Akane walked up beside him, smiling. "And don't try breaking those ropes. I got them from Doctor Tofu, with some persuasion of course, and they are completely unbreakable. Even for you."

She went back behind him to fiddle with something that he couldn't see.

"Feh, you're not going to make me eat some of your cooking or something, are you?" Ranma choked out, fearing for his life if she said yes.

"Ranma no baka! There's nothing wrong with my cooking! I should make you eat some 'special' for that remark." Akane growled as she came back into his line of sight. "But no, I have something more important in mind. Just for you." She smiled dangerously at him.

Ranma swallowed. "What?" He squeaked out.

"Oh! Don't you remember? You get to test out my science project!"

Ranma's screams rang throughout the house, until Akane shoved a sock in his mouth, anyway.

"Ranma, I promise to take out the sock when I get everything set up. Then I'm just going to hook you up and ask you a few questions, okay?" Akane asked.

She knew this thing would come in handy. The idea had hit her soon after their failed wedding, and that's when Akane knew that she needed some answers. Because she knew their parents would most likely to try again and she didn't want to get married not knowing if he loved her or not. So she decided to finally do something about it. She knew that Ranma would never give her the answers she needed willingly, so she devised a plan. One that she had been waiting to go through with at the right time. That time was now.

She took Ranma's left hand and put little suction cups with wires attached to them on each of his fingers. She did the same to his right. Then she put a suction cup on each side of his head at his temples. His eyes darted nervously over her. He started to sweat. 

"Relax Ranma," Akane cooed. "This won't hurt a bit." 'The only thing that might get hurt is your pride.' She added silently. 

After fiddling with the thing behind him, she came and crouched in front of him. Their faces scant inches apart.

"All right. Down to business. Now Ranma, I am going to ask you five and only five questions. After five questions the battery dies and I have to recharge it for an twenty-four hours. Remember that you can only answer "yes" or "no." Nothing else. You must answer yes or no within fifteen seconds or you get a very unpleasant shock. Got that?" Ranma nodded earnestly and Akane wheeled her contraption into his view. It looked like a cross between a toaster and a speedometer, except for numbers there were the words "True" and "False" with a needle sitting at the middle.

It was a lie detector.

Oooh. Cliffhanger. What will she ask him? Will he answer her willingly or would he rather be shocked? Stay tuned for another shocking (heh, heh Sweatdrop . . . uh, yeah) chapter of THE SCIENCE PROJECT!!!

See ya!

Mea Maxima Culpa


	2. Cooperation Please

"Relax Ranma," Akane cooed. "This won't hurt a bit." 'The only thing that might get hurt is your pride.' She added silently.

After fiddling with the thing behind him, she came and crouched in front of him. Their faces scant inches apart.

"All right. Down to business. Now Ranma, I am going to ask you five and only five questions. After five questions the battery dies and I have to recharge it for twenty-four hours. Remember that you can only answer "yes" or "no." Nothing else. You must answer yes or no within fifteen seconds or you get a very unpleasant shock. Got that?" Ranma nodded earnestly and Akane wheeled her contraption into his view. It looked like a cross between a toaster and a speedometer, except for numbers there were the words "True" and "False" with a needle sitting at the middle.

It was a lie detector.

THE SCIENCE PROJECT

By Mea Maxima Culpa

Gomen minna, for not getting this out earlier, I had to figure out what to have Akane ask Ranma. Believe me, it was not easy deciding. I mean, it's not every day that you get to ask you fiancé anything you want. Especially when your fiancé is Ranma! Thank you to all those wonderful people out there that reviewed. This one's for you guys!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi-sama and she's welcome to it.

Ranma started to sweat profusely.

"Ok Ranma, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it falsely so I can see if the machine is working right." Akane said in a no nonsense voice.

Ranma nodded.

She took the sock out of his mouth.

He started scream again. In went the sock, again.

Akane was getting exasperated.

"Ranma," She pouted, trying to use her best tearful puppy dog face, "Don't you want me to get a good grade on this?"

She saw his shoulders wilt in surrender.

He was all hers.

She took the sock out of his mouth. This time he was silent.

"First question, do you absolutely hate Kasumi's cooking, Yes or No?"

"Yes." Ranma sighed.

The needle swung over to false.

Akane crowed in delight, "YES, it really does work!"

Ranma just sighed and hung his head; the ever-present sense of doom  
was coming in stronger than ever now.

"Ok, second question. Are you actually in love with anyone?"

Ranma's head snapped up at that one. He thought for a little bit.

"Yes" he whispered quietly.

The needle swung to 'True.'

'Well, at least he's being cooperative about it.' Akane thought. 'I wonder who the lucky girl is. If only I were that lucky. Ah, who am I kidding, it had better be me if he knows what's good for him! Woah, settle down girl, after all, I'm just a kawaiikune tomboy to him.'

"Very good. Third question. Does she know that you like her?" Akane asked.

Ranma growled. She's treading on dangerous ground.

"No." He bit out.

The needle swung to 'True.'

"Getting a little touchy on the subject, are we?" Akane asked as she  
pushed some hair out of his face.

Time to have some fun.

"Question four. Are you really jealous of P-chan?" Akane asked as she  
leaned in slightly, only to hear some bitten off curses.

"NO!!!" Ranma practically yelled. "Why would I?!?"

Whatever he was going to say was quickly silenced by Akane's hand,  
which was now placed over his mouth.

The needle swung to 'False.'

"Ha! I knew it!" Akane gleefully yelled.

Ranma only glowered.

"Ok, Ok, one last question." Akane took a deep breath. 'Here goes  
nothing.'

"Iloveyoudoyouloveme?"

"What?" Ranma asked dumbstruck.

"I said, I. . . I love you, do you . . . do you love . . . me?" Akane  
stuttered out, knowing that this would be the only way.

Ranma sat silent, staring at her.

She glanced at her clock hanging on the wall.

Ten seconds.

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again. He  
just stared at her.

Five seconds.

Four.

Three.

Her eye twitched.

Two.

One.

At that, a loud buzzing noise cut through the silent room and Ranma's body arched in the chair, electricity running through it. It wasn't enough to do any serious damage, but Akane knew it had to hurt.

Not as much as her broken heart, though.

He had refused to answer.

The battery was dead. No more questions today.

Avoiding his gaze, she ducked behind him to untie his smoking body from the chair.

Ranma smiled.

What she didn't know was that he was already loose.

And ready for some serious pay back.

Aaaah, I know, I took too long bows very low gomen nasai minna! Don't worry, the next part will be much more romantic and ahem happier. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are still the greatest! I think the next part will be out soon. I start school tomorrow. (Aaaah, nuns with yardsticks, nuns with yardsticks. Run in fear!!!) Tune in for another loving episode of 'The Science Project.'


	3. Pay Back

Her eye twitched.

Two.

One.

At that, a loud buzzing noise cut through the silent room and Ranma's body arched in the chair, electricity running through it. It wasn't enough to do any serious damage, but Akane knew it had to hurt.

Not as much as her broken heart, though.

He had refused to answer.

The battery was dead. No more questions today.

Avoiding his gaze, she ducked behind him to untie his smoking body from the chair.

Ranma smiled.

What she didn't know was that he was already loose.

And ready for some serious pay back.

THE SCIENCE PROJECT

By: Mea Maxima Culpa

Aaaahhhh!!! (Dodging shoes and old homework) I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! I'm a slow writer, but bear with me here. I know two months is pretty bad so this will be the Grand Finale. M'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. It's all Rumiko Takahashi's and she's welcome to it.

Ranma quickly did a back flip up into the air and over behind Akane. He quickly grabbed her arms and held them to her sides in a hug.

"Ranma?! What are you doing?" Akane gasped as Ranma turned her to face him.

Ranma just grinned as he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and jumped out the window. After landing on the ground he began to run. Akane started screaming. "Put me down you big pervert! What do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

Ranma just smirked again as he jumped up onto a rooftop and continued running and jumping across the tall buildings.

"Ranma, you idiot! Where are you taking me?!" Akane yelled from where she was sprawled down his back.

Ranma just jostled her a little and she shrieked and held on to his waist from behind, fearful he would drop her.

"Settle down, Akane. We're just going somewhere to . . . talk." Ranma said as he grinned.

"I don't want to talk." Akane said absently as she began to worry in her mind. 'Where could he possibly be taking me? And what does he mean, "talk." I hope he's not too mad at me.'

After about five minutes of running, Ranma was getting tired of carrying Akane and decided that they where far enough away, that no one would think to look for them here.

"Here" was on top of the Kolkhoz High School building. Ranma landed quietly on the roof, with nothing more than a mere 'thump' to mark their arrival.

'Heh, no one would think to look for us here, after that skating thing and all.' Ranma thought smugly. 'Akane sure is quiet though, I wonder what she's thinking.'

The fore mentioned person was quietly seething as she stared at Ranma's back from her still upside down position.

'Ranma is so going to die when he puts me down. First I have to force him to answer my questions, then he doesn't even have the courtesy to answer the most important one, breaking my heart and then finishes it all by carrying me off to Kami knows where! If I had known I would have had this many problems I would have made sure to have enlisted Nabiki's help.' Akane thought angrily.

Ranma then took that opportunity to dump her on the hard roof.

Looking up, she could see the smirk that was forming on Ranma's face. She glowered at him.

'He better not be a smug bastard about this or I will kill him. At least I had the courage to tell him how I feel. I'm going to find out if he has feelings for me or not. Even if I don't like his answer.'

She didn't even notice the tears welling up in her eyes.

'Oh crap. She's gonna start crying. I can deal with an angry Akane, but there is no way in hell I can deal with a crying Akane. Aaaggghhh! What to do, what to do?' Ranma thought as he started to panic.

"Akane don't please cry. It doesn't become your tomboy image."

The tears started coming down faster.

'Oh man, bad thing to say. Stupid Ranma, stupid! Why can't I ever say anything right?'

Akane just looked up at him with watery eyes.

'Sorry Ranma, but I have to know. Even if I have to play dirty.'

Akane started wailing and buried her face into her hands.

Ranma jumped back, shocked.

"Akane! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't want to help you with your science thingy. I really was going to answer, but fifteen seconds isn't very long to answer a important question like that!" Ranma said as he crouched down in front of her and took hold of her shoulders, which were trembling.

'Got him!' Akane thought as she smiled into her hands. She was going to get her answer whether he liked it or not. 'Now with the acting.'

Sniffling, she raised her face out of her hands.

"Really? You were going to answer it?" Akane asked hopefully looking into his eyes. 'Damn, I love his eyes. They're so honest.'

"Umm, yeah. But Akane didn't you ever think that I already lo. . . I mean liked you? I mean I'm always saving you and stuff. Would I do that if I didn't like you?"

"You save Shampoo and Ukyo. What's your point?" Akane said. 'C'mon Ranma, tell me! Whoa! When did he get so close?'

"I save them because they are my friends and so are you. But from your earlier confession, I think you want to be closer than friends?" Ranma said, not being able to resist his pride from popping in. His face was now a mere three inches from hers.

'He just has to have his pride. I love him anyway, but this macho guy thing must go.' Akane thought as her devious mind came up with a plan.

She moved her face so their lips were barely touching. Ranma gulped for air and his eyes got a little wider. Her closeness was having an effect on his body. She smiled her sultry smile, pecked him on the mouth and tapped his shoulder.

Apparently in his mind, balance was one of the things he was not concentrating on.

He did the first thing that came to his mind.

Take her down with you.

So he did.

And landed in a very awkward position.

'Ok, all I did was push him a little. How did I end up down here with him?' Akane thought as she looked up from Ranma's chest.

She looked up to meet Ranma's eyes as he looked down his chest.

And they both blushed.

'She kissed me! And is now on top of me!'

This is the time Ranma's brain started going into panic mode again!

'Aww! What the hell! There's no time like the present. Go get her!' Ranma's brain shouted.

And that is exactly what he did.

Akane was surprised when Ranma rolled them over. She was shocked when he gently kissed her. And this was no chaste kiss. This was a full-blown all out kiss. She decided right then, she liked the way he kissed.

Soon they broke off, out of breath and blushing furiously.

"Akane, I should have told you how I felt about you before our dad's tried to marry us, but I was, well I was scared. Laugh later, but I love you, too. I just wanted to tell you that without being interrupted by anything." Ranma said as he held her, nestling his face into her neck.

Akane was too happy to say anything. The tears started to fall again.

Ranma looked up when she didn't say anything.

"Ahh jeez. I'm sorry did I say something wrong? Am I too heavy? What is it Akane?" Ranma said worriedly.

"You're such an idiot. No, I'm just happy. I love you so much, my pervert." Akane said as she dragged his head down for another heart stopping kiss as the sun set behind them.

Ranma just sighed happily. Things could only get much better now.

Across from the couple, Nabiki sat on the roof of another building. She turned off the camcorder as she sighed happily. Sure, she wasn't the most sentimental person, but even that had to touch your heart. She took the tape out and looked at it.

'This will make a lovely wedding present.'

The Beginning?

I know it took forever and a day, but it is done! I don't work well with these multi-parters, so I think I'll stick to one-shots. A very big thank you to all those who took the time to review. I am very grateful to you all. Until next time.

Mea Maxima Culpa


End file.
